The Little Things in Life
by moonlightowls
Summary: When Kakashi and Iruka are given the task of raising Naruto, their lives are forever changed. Read the ups and downs of maintaining their relationship and ninja lifestyle, while hiding their new son's darkest secret. Kakairu (sasunaru later)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! Thanks for reading!_

 _This story is un-beta'd so I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors or plot holes. For the sake of the story, Kakashi and Iruka are older than they would have been after the Kyuubi attack. Iruka is 16 and Kakashi is 18._

 _Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Naruto or any of these characters. All rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto and any other creators in the franchise._

Chapter 1

The first sounds of morning drifted through the sleepy town. Konoha was alight with the morning buzz as various merchants began to set up for the day and a few sleepy civilians or shinobi ambled to and fro, conducting their morning business. In a quieter section of the village dedicated to shinobi housing, the morning was only just beginning.

Sunlight filtered in through the window and spooled across a small bed in the center of a bedroom. Inhabiting the bed, in a disarray of limbs and snuggles, were two young shinobi. The brunette cuddled in closer to his silver partner, burrowing his head into his companion's neck. Slowly the older man began to stir, the impending sunlight made him squint his eyes. He smiled at the sight of his dolphin sprawled across his chest. He didn't want to move and risk waking him up.

Kakashi ran a hand through Iruka's long brown locks and placed a light kiss on his head before glancing at the clock. Kakashi barley concealed a groan at the time it read. He would have to wake his dolphin soon and head out, he was already two hours late for his mission. Sandiame would not be pleased.

"Ruka," Kakashi whispered, "wake up." He lightly shook Iruka's shoulder to stir the brunet.

"mmhh," Iruka mumbled into Kakashi's shoulder, "what time is ittt?"

"eight-thirty."

"eight-thirty… wait…EIGHT-THIRTY?!" Iruka sat up quickly, wide awake, "I'm going to be late for work Kakashi!"

"Maa that makes two of us then," Kakashi said meekly.

"Kakashi! Your mission!" Iruka gasped, "Get up! Get up!"

Iruka slid off of Kakashi's chest, albeit a little reluctantly, and out of bed. He hissed slightly when his feet hit the cold floor. Kakashi smirked as he watched his boyfriend frantically pull on his boxers and search through the closet for a clean uniform. He would have to skip his morning shower if he wanted to be on time.

Now dressed, Iruka made a beeline for the bathroom, shooting a glare over his shoulder at his lazy scarecrow, "Kakashi!"

"Maa ok ok," Kakashi mumbled, "I'm coming."

Kakashi trudged over to their shared closet and pulled on his ANBU uniform. He knew that his position was meant to be a secret but he couldn't keep it from Iruka. Although Iruka knew he was in ANBU he didn't know which identity he went by.

Kakashi ambled out into the kitchen where Iruka was making some coffee. He couldn't help but smile as he watched his brunet scurry throughout the kitchen.

Iruka placed a steaming cup in front of the older man, "how long is your mission going to be?"

"Two weeks."

Iruka bit his lip. As much as he hated his boyfriend being in ANBU he knew Konoha needed him. The Kyuubi attack was just over six months ago and the village needed all the help it could get.

"I'll miss you," Iruka mumbled, wrapping his arms around his scarecrows neck, "please be careful."

Kakashi buried his face into Iruka's soft hair, "I'll miss you too. I'll be as careful as I can."

They stayed in each other's embrace for a few more minutes before reluctantly pulling apart, "I need to get going, who knows what disasters the kids have caused already," Iruka chuckled.

"I don't know how you can deal with those brats every day," Kakashi grinned, "I would rather take an S-class mission than deal with them."

Iruka giggled at his boyfriend and pulled his face close so he could nuzzle their noses together. It was incredibly cheesy but Iruka knew he would miss their contact over the next couple of weeks.

"I better finish gathering my stuff," Iruka mumbled, pulling back from their embrace. He headed back to the kitchen while Kakashi went to grab the rest of his uniform.

Kakashi was just finishing strapping on his armor when he heard Iruka call out from the front door that he was leaving. Kakashi headed over to the front door quickly to say goodbye to his love. Now that he had someone waiting at home for him, taking missions became an even more daunting task.

Kakashi swooped him up in one last hug and pressed his unmasked lips tightly against his dolphins. Their mouths moved softly against one another's for a few moments before Iruka pulled back and leaned his head against Kakashi's armored chest, "I love you."

"Love you too," Kakashi mumbled, giving Iruka one last peck before relinquishing his hold on him.

Iruka cast his boyfriend one last smile before heading out the door and taking off into the morning. Kakashi turned back into the apartment to grab his mask. He had a feeling this mission would be longer than expected.

….

Thankfully Iruka made it just in time to the Academy. It was his first year teaching, so it wouldn't be good for a new sensei to show up late only a few months into the school year.

Iruka loved teaching. Dealing with a bunch of pre-genins all day was a lot of work but it had great rewards for the brunet. He loved watching his kids learn new things every day and improve. He was also much happier teaching than taking missions like other shinobi. Iruka knew he wasn't cut out for missions like Kakashi was.

The only drawback with being a teacher was that it reminded Iruka of his own lackings. While he knew Kakashi would never talk about it, Iruka knew he wanted to have a family someday. It saddened Iruka that he and Kakashi would never be able to have their own family. Iruka loved children and wanted nothing more than to have his own little ones to looks after.

Iruka pushed his depressing thoughts out of his mind. It would do him no good to get all worked up over it and spoil his mood. They were still a very young and new couple. They had only been dating for five months but they had quickly moved in with one another and were deeply in love. Iruka knew that when the time was right they could sit down and talk about their future, but for now he should be content with where they were at now.

Iruka turned his attention back to his class as the final bell rang for class to commence. "Gather up your stuff everyone, today were doing weapons practice."

The whole class erupted into cheers and scurried out to the grounds with their young sensei closely trailing behind. Iruka hoped the task of dealing with six year olds and kunai would keep his mind off of his favorite jounin.

….

Kakashi was panting heavily, they were only a day into their mission and had already been ambushed by two sets of missing nin. The first set had easily been dispatched but this second group was giving Kakashi and the others a harder time. Kakashi continued to push on, his mind racing with his thoughts of his little brunet at home waiting for his safe return.

Kakashi narrowly avoided the katana that just barley nicked his neck. Shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts, Kakashi ran forward, chidori pulsing in his hand. Now was not the time to be distracted by a certain chunin.

Kakashi ducked under the incoming katana swing from the beefy nin in front of him and plunged his chidori straight through his chest. The man died instantly, crumpling to the ground in a heap.

"Good work, Hound-san," Hawk said, "let's move out, Weasel and Mouse can deal with the rest."

Kakashi nodded in affirmative. _This is going to be a hell of a mission_ he thought to himself as followed Hawk into the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

Chapter 2

Kakashi was exhausted. The mission had dragged on for three weeks instead of two. They had not anticipated the strength of the Daimyo's guards when they had planned their mission so it had taken a lot longer to assassinate the bastard. Thankfully there had been no casualties on his team, however; several of them, Kakashi included, were pretty banged up but they would live.

Jumping from roof to roof was not helping in his condition. Kakashi could feel his broken ribs from where one of the particularly nastier guards had landed a hard chakra infused kick. He knew he probably should go to the hospital but he needed to see his Ruka first and hold him. Being in ANBU had its repercussions. After each mission Kakashi craved human contact to distract him from the horrors and murders he had just committed. Even though it had been done for the village, he couldn't stop himself from feeling immense guilt after each mission.

Kakashi shivered slightly. Despite it being February, Konoha still retained its winter chill and the night air was cold. He was almost to his apartment when he heard it. A soft wailing was coming from the alley he had been just about to leap over. He wasn't sure if he should stop or not, after all it was almost three in the morning and he was so sleep exhausted it could just be his mind playing tricks on him. Kakashi could almost hear his boyfriend's voice in his ear, chastising him for leaving a child crying in a dark alleyway on this cold winter night. Sighing, Kakashi made his decision.

After leaping down into the dark and decrepit space, Kakashi began to search for the source of the high pitched bawls.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Kakashi called, feeling like an idiot, "You can come out now, I won't hurt you."

 _Wow, that's exactly what any creep would say_ Kakashi mused, opting for a different tactic. He searched for any nearby chakra signatures and was surprised to feel a surprising amount of chakra emanating from the end of the alley. Approaching the end, Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan so he could see in the limited lighting, he also wanted it uncovered incase this was all a trap.

A small box lay beside one of the dumpsters, the wailing had increased in volume the closer the ANBU got to it. Kakashi suddenly gasped, it was a baby! While Kakashi knew absolutely nothing about babies he knew that normal people definitely didn't dump their child in some random alley beside the dumpster.

Crouching down, Kakashi carefully opened the box more to peer inside. A small blonde baby was crying inside, he wore only a ratty diaper and no blanket or source of warmth to fit off the evening chill.

It was too dark to properly assess the baby's condition and Kakashi didn't want to just leave him there. Should he take it to the hospital? If he took it to the hospital than Kakashi knew the nurses were bound to strap him down and put him through many painful procedures to fix his own wounds. Kakashi planned to see Sandiame tomorrow morning, well technically today, to give his report and then he would fix his ribs. He also couldn't just _leave_ the baby here where some wild animal could get to it.

Making up his mind, Kakashi reached in the box and scooped the baby out, awkwardly cradling him against his chest. Iruka was good with kid's right? He hoped his boyfriend wouldn't mind the temporary addition to their unconventional family.

The baby instantly quieted down and gazed up at Kakashi with the bluest eyes he had ever seen. They reminded him so much of his late sensei, it made his heart ache. The strange whisker shaped marks puzzled Kakashi but he decided he would investigate them later.

Thankfully his apartment wasn't _too_ far away from where he was so it only took his another ten minutes of very delicate roof hopping to reach it. The baby seemed to enjoy the ride because it had giggled the whole way.

Kakashi quickly dismantled all the traps, praising himself for being able to make seals with a baby in his arms, and climbed through the bedroom window. He could have used the front door but he didn't want to risk anyone seeing him in his ANBU uniform even if it was three a.m.

Iruka was sprawled across the bed, nestled up onto Kakashi's side of the bed. The gentle rise and fall of his chest indicated he was in deep sleep. Kakashi normally would have chastised his boyfriend for not noticing another presence in the room, but the dark circles under the chunins eyes showed Kakashi that his dolphin was clearly exhausted. It made Kakashi feel a little guilty about having to wake him up.

"Iruka," Kakashi called softly, "wake up." He settled on the bed beside the sleeping brunet and ran his spare hand through the soft brown locks.

"Mmmm," Iruka mumbled lazily opening an eye. He sat upright in a second, kunai in hand, at the intruder.

"Maaa babe what a welcome," Kakashi grinned.

"Kakashi!" Iruka gasped, dropping the kunai in embarrassment, "You're back!" Iruka tried to throw his arms around the older man but was stopped quickly.

"Wait, wait, Ruka," Kakashi began, "I was on my way home when I heard something from an alley…" He shifted his arms to show Iruka the baby nestled against his chest. Iruka gasped soflty and reached a hand out tentatively to touch the baby's matted hair, "What happened?"

Kakashi relayed his story to his boyfriend, watching as tears pooled into his eyes at the baby's apparent abandonment.

Iruka gasped reaching out a shaking hand to stroke the soft golden hairs on the baby's scalp, "is it a boy or a girl?"

"Maa.." Kakashi chuckled, "I didn't really check." The baby gurgled up at them, giving them a gummy smile. Iruka's heart melted for the baby, who could just desert a child like that?

"Well he or she needs a bath and a fresh diaper!" Iruka cooed, scooping the baby out of Kakashi's arms. His lover had gone from boyfriend mode to doting sensei mode. Iruka slid out of the warm bed with the baby and headed to the kitchen. He was suddenly thankful for all those babysitting missions he had as a genin.

Kakashi trailed behind his brunet, watching as he filled up the sink with water and checked the temperature.

"Kashi can you grab me some soap and a towel?" Iruka said, gently setting the baby down on the counter. Kakashi quickly retrieved the items and wordlessly handed them over to the dolphin.

Iruka gently laid the baby down on the counter and tried to pull of its diaper. The baby soon began to wail. The diaper had clearly been on for two long and it had dried against the babys skin. Iruka and Kakashi were horrified. Who could do this to a child?

"Shhhh," Iruka soothed as he eventually worked the diaper off. Angry red welts were the diaper had once been glared up at the couple.

"Well at least we know it's a boy," Kakashi said, running his hand up and down his seething boyfriends back.

"I'm seeing Sandiame about this tomorrow!" Iruka said through gritted teeth, "Whoever did this should be punished!"

The baby's cries had turned into soft hiccups as he watched the older man console the other above him. Iruka turned back to the little boy and picked him up to put him in the sink.

"It's good he can support his own head," Iruka mused, "I'm guessing he's probably four or five months." The baby giggled and slapped the water with his little hands. Obviously enjoying the strange substance. Iruka gathered a small amount of soap in his hands and began to gently rub the dirt and grime from the baby's hair and body.

"Kashi could you take over here while I look for something we can use for a diaper?" Iruka asked, turning to the silver man who was watching the procession silently.

"Of course." Kakashi said, lathering his own hands up with soap.

Iruka leaned up and pressed their lips together, "I forgot to tell you earlier, I'm so glad your back!" Kakashi smiled at the brunet and rubbed their noses together, "I'm glad I'm back too."

Iruka rummaged through their bathroom cabinets to find something he could use for a makeshift diaper, he would have to go to the store in the morning to fit the baby boy with a proper diaper before they went to the Hokage.

"Aha!" Iruka exclaimed triumphantly, he found a large piece of soft cloth and some clothes pins he could use to pin it together. Iruka didn't have anything to put on the baby's rash. He was afraid that the ointments he and Kakashi used would be too strong for such a sensitive area on the baby.

Iruka returned to the kitchen with his findings and smiled softly at the site of his boyfriend chuckling as the baby splashed about in their small sink. The baby looked completely different now that he was clean, underneath the layer of grime his skin was a nice peachy color and his hair was so blond it reminded Iruka of the sun. The baby squeaked when he saw Iruka walk back in. His hands reached out and made grabbing motions towards the brunet.

"You're all nice and clean now cutie!" Iruka cooed, spreading out the towel Kakashi had brought earlier for the baby. Kakashi, taking Iruka's towel que, scooped the baby out of the dirty water and laid him on the fluffy towel. He couldn't help but wince at the searing pain through his ribs when he lifted the small baby.

"Kashi! You're hurt!" Iruka gushed, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Maa I'm fine Ru," Kakashi replied, "Let's get him cleaned up first."

Iruka bit his lip apprehensively but still turned back to the task at hand, "We don't have any ointment or baby powder to put on him but I'll go in the morning to get stuff before we see Sandiame."

"Ok," Kakashi replied, watching as Iruka clasped the makeshift diaper on the baby, "You're really good at that."

Iruka chuckled, "My team and I used to take tons of babysitting missions and I was always stuck with diaper duty. I suppose it's finally coming in handy now." Iruka blew a quick raspberry on the little tan belly, causing the blonde to erupt into giggles. Iruka swaddled the baby up in a dry towel, Kakashi had brought two towels over, and stroked his cheek.

"We don't have any formula either but the bath should help him fall asleep soon." Sure enough, the babys eyes were beginning to shut slowly.

"Your turn," Iruka said, turning to his stubborn boyfriend, "Why didn't you say you were hurt? What happened on the mission? Or is it confidential?"

Kakashi was used to Iruka's countless questions after each mission, "I'm fine. The mission was a success, I'll tell you about it after I turn in my report. I got a well-placed kick to the ribs so they might be broken."

"Baka!" Iruka gasped, "You shouldn't be standing! Sit down and I'll try to heal them!" After dealing with several pre-genin Iruka was well able to heal minor breaks and burns.

Kakashi slid off his uniform, he had forgotten he was still wearing it, and allowed Iruka to pump chakra into his chest. The cuts closed up and the bruising lessened. After a few moments, Iruka stepped back, "That's the best I can do for now, I set the bones but you still need to see a proper medic nin tomorrow!"

"Thanks love," Kakashi said, leaning down to brush his lips against Iruka's. His ribs hurt considerably less at the movement, just a slight twinge.

Kakashi glanced appreciatively at the boxers that hung low off of Iruka's tanned hips. He wanted nothing more than to drag his brunet into their bedroom and show him how much he had missed him. Their relationship had recently turned intimate so Kakashi knew his brunet was still tentative towards certain things.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Irukas torso and nuzzled the dusky skin, "I want you.." he mumbled against the warmth.

A small blush flashed across Iruka's scarred face, "Kashi we have to look after the baby."

"Please? I really need you.."

Iruka sighed, he knew Kakashi became more needy after bad missions so who was he to deny his lover, "tomorrow I promise. Let's get this figured out with Sandiame first."

Kakashi smiled and pecked the soft stomach. He could live with that compromise.

Iruka turned around to scoop up the drowsy baby. He wasn't sure where they would let him sleep tonight because they didn't have anything crib-like in their apartment.

"We can put him in our bed with cushions around him," Iruka suggested. He knew it would be a really tight fit with the three of them in the small bed but they would have to make it work.

Kakashi nodded and followed Iruka into the bedroom. Iruka laid the baby on the right side of the bed and gathered a nest of spare pillows around him to stop him from rolling off.

"This'll have to do until tomorrow," Iruka said, smiling as he watched the gentle rise and fall of the slumbering baby's chest.

"Maa I'm gonna take a quick shower love," Kakashi said, "get some sleep."

Iruka nodded softly. Kakashi gave him one last kiss before retreating into the bathroom. The brunet slid into bed carefully beside the slumbering baby. He smiled as he traced his finger across the baby's button nose, before settling back down into the blankets as sleep claimed him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto, sadly._

Chapter 3

Iruka awoke to the sound of crying. He was laying on something warm and large. Looking up blearily, he realized he had slept on top of Kakashi last night, Kakashi's chest serving as his pillow with Iruka nestled in between his legs.

Iruka quickly registered that the crying was coming from their temporary companion. Somehow the soft wails had yet to wake his partner so Iruka tried to sit up as carefully as possible to sooth the baby.

The baby instantly quieted once Iruka had scooped him up. He gurgled happily at the brunet. The baby boy's big blue eyes seemed to gleam in the dim morning light. Iruka glanced at the clock, it was eight o'clock. Luckily it was a Saturday so he didn't have to be in early for class. The brunet smiled down at the baby, the little boy was a good sleeper if he didn't wake up the two men during the night. Iruka knew from experience that little ones were prone to waking their parents up several times throughout the night.

Iruka could smell the little boy needed to be changed. Luckily he knew he had an extra soft cloth he could pin on the baby before they visited Sandiame that morning.

As carefully as he could, the dolphin slid out of his boyfriend's powerful hold with the baby in his arms. He was just inching his way to the door when he heard the scarecrow beginning to stir.

"Ruka…?" Kakashi mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning love," Iruka smiled, "I'm sorry I used you as a pillow last night. Did you sleep ok?"

Kakashi grinned cheekily, "I slept just fine with you all pressed up against me."

"Pervert!" Iruka gasped.

Kakashi stuck his tongue out playfully before fully sliding out of bed, "hows the baby?"

"He's fine just in need of a diaper change," Iruka called over his shoulder on his way to the bathroom to grab the spare soft cloth.

Cloth in hand, Iruka laid the baby down on a spare towel to change him. After pulling on his jounin uniform, Kakashi leaned against the door frame and watched his boyfriend skillfully change the messy baby. The sores and welts from the baby's neglect were still there, but the baby still looked much better than when Kakashi first found him.

"I have to drop off my report to Sandiame this morning so you guys should come too," Kakashi said as Iruka now scooped up the clean baby. Iruka nodded in affirmation.

"Ok sounds good." The brunet pressed his lips to the baby's small forehead, "I'm gonna miss this little guy."

Although Kakashi wasn't really a baby loving kind of guy, he had to agree with his boyfriend on this one. He had grown attached the little blonde in the short space of time they had cared for him. Now getting a proper look at the baby-he wasn't half asleep like he was last night-something about the boys big blue eyes and blonde hair seemed familiar to him. There was no missing the odd parallel stripes that streaked the baby's chubby cheeks.

"Can you watch him while I get ready," Iruka said, handing the squirming baby to the older man. Kakashi awkwardly cradled the boy while his boyfriend hurried off to get dressed for the day.

Kakashi had to admit, the baby was rather cute. Watching his boyfriend care for the little boy last night had made Kakashi feel a little guilty. He knew his brunet adored children, hence why he worked at the academy. Although Kakashi knew his boyfriend loved him with all his heart, he knew it was difficult for the chunnin to know that someday, later on in their relationship, neither of them could carry their own children. It was the price to pay for being in a homosexual relationship.

The babys crying brought the jounin out of his darkening thoughts. Kakashi tried to hush the baby while awkwardly rocking him back and forth in his arms but the baby only continued to wail. _Iruka_ Kakashi thought desperately _save me!_

"Kashi you need to support his head!" Iruka said, emerging from the bedroom while pulling his long brown hair into a ponytail. Seeing the jounin still had no idea what to do, Iruka showed him how to reposition his head so the baby could lay more comfortably. The babys wails were gone instantly.

"Maa sorry," Kakashi grimanced.

Iruka just smiled up at the older man before leaning up to give him a soft peck, "Let's get going ne?"

Kakashi nodded and pulled his mask up after Iruka took the baby from his arms. He pulled on his jounin vest hanging off the back of the couch. Iruka shifted the little boy into a better position in his arms so they could transport to the tower. The baby rested his head against the brunets shoulder while the man kept a steady hand supporting his back and bottom.

"Ready?" Kakashi said, as Iruka placed his hand on Kakashi's arm

"Yep!"

Kakashi formed the hand seals and Iruka felt a pull at his feet as they shunshi'd away. A few moments later Iruka opened his eyes to see they had appeared in the lobby of the tower. The baby giggled and grasped onto Iruka's vest, obviously enjoying ride.

"Be right back," Kakashi said, moving off to talk to one of the desk nins about the Hokage's whereabouts.

Iruka glanced down at the baby in his arms, who was currently chewing on one of his fists, "I hope we find out what happened to you," Iruka whispered into the babys golden hair, "You're such a cute baby."

Although the tower was pretty much deserted, those who were their shot curious glances at the young sensei cradling the baby. Iruka felt himself blushing under their scrutiny, he didn't like it when he felt people staring at him.

Iruka almost jumped when he felt Kakashi rest his hand on his waist, "You ready? We can go on up."

Iruka nodded and let his boyfriend lead him up to the Hokage's office. Even though he had been to Sandiame's office a million times before, he was still nervous.

Once they had arrived, Kakashi gave a curt nod to the ANBU positioned outside the office door before giving a sharp rap to the dark wood.

"Come in!"

Kakashi pushed the door open to walk in, Iruka trailing in behind him. The baby had gone unnaturally quiet upon entering.

"Ah Iruka sensei, Kakashi-san" Sarutobi began, "What can I do for you two on this fine morning?"

"Good morning Hokage-sama" Kakashi began, his eye curving, "It seems we have a little bit of a predicament."

Iruka stepped out from behind his boyfriends back and smiled at the Hokage, bouncing the baby softly against his shoulder.

"Hmm that is quite the predicament," Sarutobi responded, his eyes twinkling, "care to explain?"

Kakashi nodded, "Maaa, It's a bit of a long story…"

Sarutobi waved his hands nonchalantly, "Not to worry! You two are saving me from the mountain of paper work I need to do! So sit down and tell me your story!"

Iruka smiled at the Hokage's cheerfulness. He sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk while Kakashi sat in the one next to it and began to relay their adventurous night.

Sandiame listened attentively, his expression hardening at the mention of the babys neglect, but his eyes twinkled when Kakashi explained about Iruka's impromptu bath for the baby and makeshift diaper.

After Kakashi finished, Sarutobi sat in silence, mulling over what had been said. Kakashi felt Iruka slip his hand into his, lacing their fingers together. Kakashi glanced at the baby who was dozing on his boyfriends shoulder, oblivious to the world.

"Well first things first, I am deeply grateful that you found and took care of Naruto last night," Sautobi said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his desk.

 _Naruto_ Iruka mused, what an interesting name for the little blonde. The name did seem familiar though to the brunet. Iruka felt his lover stiffen next to him after hearing the babys name. Did Kakashi know something Iruka didn't?

"Ah I see Kakashi has understood, but my dear Iruka sensei you probably don't know," Sarutobi said, looking at the brunet who had shifted the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Understand what Hokage-sama? I'm sorry sir but I don't understand," Iruka said. Kakashi ran his thumb over Iruka's hand softly.

"Iruka-sensei, what do you know about the Kyuubi attack?" Sarutobi began. Iruka's eyes widened. The Kyuubi attack was still a very sensitive subject to him, he had lost both his parents in it and he could still feel that pain every day.

"K-Kyuubi?" Iruka whispered, "What does that have to do with anything?" Iruka tried to stop the tears from welling in his eyes.

"Forgive me, but it contributes to my explanation," Saurtobi said gently.

"I-I do-don't really know much sir," Iruka said, "I lost my parents in the attack so I didn't really pay attention to much else afterwards." Kakashi gave Iruka's hand another caress.

"Do you know what happened to the Kyuubi afterwards?" Sarutobi continued gently, he knew talking about the attack was painful for both of the teens sitting before him.

"U-um the fourth Hokage defeated him?" Iruka said.

"Well in a way, yes, Minato-san _did_ defeat the Kyubbi but he did so by…"

"Sealing him in a baby boy. _His_ baby boy to be precise," Kakashi continued ominously, turning to look at the slumbering baby in Iruka's arms.

Iruka was silent. His brain felt like it was working on overdrive to process what he had been told. How could the Yodaime trap a monster in his baby?

Then it clicked.

That baby was _Naruto_ , the baby currently curled up on Iruka's shoulder, a thumb in his mouth. Seeing the brunettes shocked face, Kakashi placed his arm higher on his shoulder to reassure him.

How could such an awful creature be trapped in such a cute baby? As if to reiterate Iruka's thoughts, Naruto let out a little squeal and touched his small fist to Iruka's cheek.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in. I will inform the orphanage matron that you are here and she can come collect him shortly," Sandiame said to the young men before him.

"Are you certain it's safe to send him back to her?" Kakashi asked, "She obviously didn't care if she left him out in an alley."

"I have no choice, Kakashi-san," Sarutobi said, "I will speak to her about her actions today but I can make no promises. I would care for the boy myself, but my duties make me too busy to give him the attention he needs."

Kakashi slouched back into his chair. He wished he couldn't do something about the situation. After all his sensei had done for this village, this was how they repaid him?

"no," Iruka mumbled softly.

"what was that Iruka-sensei?" Sarutobi said.

"We can take him with us, hokage-sama," Iruka said softly, looking up at his boyfriend first and then at the hokage.

Kakashi was shocked. There was no way he was capable of raising a baby but he knew he had to do this for his sensei. He had never felt more pride in his lover before, Kakashi knew Iruka was strong to suggest taking the baby when he encased the thing that had destroyed Iruka's life.

"Are you sure?" Sarutobi said, "You both are young, a baby is a big responsibility."

Iruka nodded softly when he felt Kakashi wind his hand tighter into his. He knew his parents would want him to do this. Just because that awful monster was trapped inside Naruto didn't mean he deserved to be neglected.

Sarutobi settled back into his desk chair, "well this was a surprise," he mused, "if you are completely certain then I'll get the paperwork for you. Normally you would have to do this at the orphanage but I'm willing to treat this as a special case," he continued, his eyes twinkling.

Several hours of paperwork and instructions later, Kakashi and Iruka were walking up the steps to their small apartment together. While Kakashi knew they were in for many hard years ahead of him, he knew they had made the right decision. Not only was he saving the last legacy of his sensei, but he was also given the opportunity to have a child with his male lover.

Iruka smiled at the baby who was squealing in his arms, "Welcome home, _Naruto._ "


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you everyone who has favorited or followed this story! A big thank you to TasTygerGal for your kind review!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or these characters. Sadly._

Chapter 4

"Sooooo cute!" Anko cooed at the little blonde nestled in Iruka's arms, "He's such a good baby!"

Iruka smiled softly and pulled Naruto's cap down further on his head, it was still rather chilly out on the early February morning. The last of the snow was still stuck to the ground. He and Kakashi had had the little blonde for just over two weeks now and they were finally getting used to taking care of him. Kakashi had left on a short mission that morning, his first since Naruto's adoption. Iruka had come to the market to buy more clothes for Naruto but he had run into his old teammates and Gai who were curious about the baby in his arms.

"Such youth!" Gai exclaimed, tears running down his face, "what a joyous and noble decision of my rival and his youthful partner to adopt this young sunshine!"

Iruka blushed as the other patrons in the tea shop turned to look at the profusely sobbing man. Naruto stirred in his arms and let out a small cry, Gai's outcry awakening him from the nap he had been taking on his Papa's shoulder.

"Gai! You idiot! You just woke him up!" Anko hissed, whacking the green beast on the head.

"Oh no!" Gai sobbed, "As punishment I shall run two hundred laps around Konoha!" Gai wiped the tears from his eyes and cast them one last nice guy pose, before dashing out of the small tea hut to complete his punishment.

Iruka rocked Naruto slightly to calm his cries, "Shhh, hush Naruto."

"Geez," Izumo said, rubbing a finger across his bandaged nose, "I can't believe you guys are parents now."

"Well we weren't planning for this to happen," Iruka said, shifting Naruto in his arms so the baby could rest his head on Iruka's shoulder.

"I don't know if me and Kotetsu could raise a kid," Izumo continued, "we can hardly take care of ourselves."

Iruka chuckled at his old teammate. It was times like these that he missed his genin days when they would all just hang out together.

"Can I hold him?" Anko said, reaching her arms out across the table.

"Sure." He slowly detached the blonde from his shoulder and handed him to the kunoichi.

Anko cooed at the baby who was gazing up at her with big blue eyes, "Hi sweetie, I'm your auntie Anko!"

Iruka watched his teammates coddle over the child and felt a sense of relief that neither of them noticed that Naruto was the Kyubbi. While he was sure his friends would do nothing to hurt his baby, he wasn't sure if they would be so gentle if they found out.

"Don't you have work at the Academy?" Izumo said, turning back to Iruka.

"Yeah but Hokage-sama gave me the week off while we got adjusted. I go back on Monday."

"Aw. Who's gonna watch him while your teaching?" Anko asked.

"Kakashi can watch him during the days when he's not on missions and I'll bring him with me to class or drop him off at daycare when Kakashi can't watch him," Iruka replied.

"I could watch him!" Anko exclaimed, "Isn't that right Naru-chan!" She tickled the baby's cheeks, earning herself a loud squeal.

"Me too," Izumo said, "Me and Koe could look after him."

Iruka smiled at his friends gratefully, "thanks guys."

Iruka, Anko, and Izumo continued to chat some more over their tea for the rest of the morning before Izumo got ready to leave for his shift at the guard post.

"Right well I'm off," Izumo said, "Hopefully we can meet up again soon."

"We should," Anko said, "I miss you guys now that both of you are off with boyfriends. Shouldn't it be the other way around? You guys should be chasing after me and _my_ boyfriend!" Anko exclaimed.

They all laughed at that. It was funny that _both_ her teammates turned out to be gay. Izumo gave them both a quick hug and patted Naruto on his back softly before exiting the shop.

Anko cuddled Naruto some more until he started to get fussy.

"He's probably hungry and in need of a nap," Iruka said, taking the squalling baby back, "I'm gonna head off ok?"

"Alright Ruka!" Anko said, "Don't forget my offer! Auntie Anko is here for the rescue if you need any help!"

"Thanks Anko," Iruka said, giving her a quick hug and gathering the baby back in his arms, "Ja ne!"

The air felt even colder than before once Iruka entered the tea shop. His boots squelched in the snow. Naruto began to whimper in his Papa's arms, "I'll get us home soon," Iruka told the baby. He tucked Naruto inside the coat he had put on over his uniform.

….

Kakashi was bored. The last mission had been a success but a boring one. The A ranked mission barely even qualified as A rank, and he only met trouble once. But it paid ok, and he needed the money.

Kakashi was eager to get home. He had left for the mission very late last night and it was the longest amount of time he had been away from his son since they had adopted him. He hoped his boyfriend had fared well while taking care of Naruto alone.

Kakashi was leaping over the rooftops when he saw a familiar flash of brown. He stopped and saw his brunet talking to one of the vendors in the market. Kakashi smiled under his mask when he saw the blonde wrapped up against Iruka's chest. After making his purchase, some food item, Iruka thanked the vendor and stepped away. While he was walking, he placed a small kiss on the baby's cap covered head, and rubbed the baby's back. Kakashi continued to smile at the adorable sight before deciding he had watched enough.

He leapt from the rooftop and landed in the snow in an alleyway beside the bustling market. Trailing behind the brunet, he waited till he had stopped before he caught up to him.

Iruka jumped when he felt two large arms wrap around him, "Maa… hello Ruka."

"Kakashi!" Iruka exclaimed, whirring around, "You scared me!"

Naruto squalled indignantly at being jostled. If he had been a little older, Kakashi could almost see the gears working in his head as he wondered why his father had suddenly appeared after he had been missing all day.

"How was your mission?" Iruka said, as they continued on their way back to their apartment.

"Ehh..," Kakashi replied, "It was rather boring. The client was annoying and the only sign of trouble was some street bandit."

"Well I would rather have you completing a boring mission than a very dangerous one," Iruka mumbled, "I'm glad you're safe. We missed you". He gave the taller man a wide smile, brushing his shoulder against his.

Kakashi crinkled his eye to show Iruka he was smiling back, "Was everything ok with the pup?"

Iruka smiled down at the small head peeking out from his overcoat, "We were fine. I met up with some of my old teammates today, oh and Gai too."

"Oh? How was that?"

"It was good. Everyone loved Naru-chan!" Iruka replied.

"Did anyone say anything about…?" Kakashi began. Had anyone noticed Naruto was the Kyuubi baby?

"No thankfully. I don't think anyone looked close enough." Iruka was glad no one had noticed, although his teammates might not know what the Kyuubi baby looked like anyways. Iruka sure hadn't.

As they neared their apartment, Kakashi casually draped his arm around Iruka's waist and held Iruka's purchases in the other. He wasn't one for public displays of affection, but the cold weather was making him feel in a snuggly mood. And besides, Iruka's blush was too cute.

Naruto babbled and squeaked while Kakashi fumbled with the apartment key to open the door. It was getting rather late and it would be time to put the baby to bed soon. Once the door was open, Iruka slipped inside, Kakashi on his heels. Kakashi slipped off his mission gear while Iruka shrugged off his long coat. Now that Naruto was free from his Papa's coat, he reached out his arms to his father who was currently hanging up his vest on the hook. Kakashi smiled and took the baby from his boyfriend's tired arms.

Kakashi held him above his head while the baby squealed in delight, "Did you miss me pup?"

Naruto giggled and gave him a gummy smile in response as Kakashi continued to swing the baby up and down. Iruka would have been terrified of Kakashi dropping him, but he knew his boyfriend was being careful and besides, Naruto _loved_ to be swung.

"I'll make dinner ok?" Iruka called over his shoulder.

Kakashi rested Naruto on his hip and followed the dolphin into the kitchen, "Do you need any help?"

"No," Iruka shook his head, "You should rest. You just got back from a mission."

While Kakashi wasn't that tired, he knew Iruka would insist he rested. Their living room was attached to the small kitchen so Kakashi slumped down on to the couch with Naruto on his lap, content with watching the brunet bustle about the kitchen.

"I'm making miso soup with eggplant!" Iruka called out as chopped up some vegetables. Kakashi grinned, Iruka knew that was his favorite.

Kakashi bounced Naruto on his lap when the baby began to get fussy. He reached across his lap to the coffee table and grabbed the old rattle- it had been Kakashi's when he was a baby- and handed it to the pup. Naruto's whines stopped once he stuck the rattle in his mouth. He had just begun teething so he chewed on anything he could get his small hands on. Unfortunately for Iruka and Kakashi, a teething baby was a grumpy baby.

Kakashi continued to entertain the baby until dinner was ready. When Iruka began to ladle the soup into bowls, Kakashi put Naruto into his high chair and set the table with utensils.

"Maa, this looks great Ru!" Kakashi said, lowering his mask. Iruka had seen Kakashi's face so many times that it barley even registered to him anymore. Kakashi hardly wore his mask at home anyways.

Iruka lightly blushed under his boyfriends praise. He knew he wasn't a great cook but he tried.

"Itadakimasu!"

While Kakashi and Iruka devoured their meal, Naruto screamed and banged his rattle happily on his high chair.

"Shh Naru-chan! Don't break your rattle! Your Daddy gave that to you!" Iruka said, trying to pull the rattle from the baby's fists to stop the banging. Naruto pouted stubbornly and stuck the rattle back in his mouth to chew on. Iruka didn't want the neighbors to complain about them again. They were already in trouble with their landlord!

Kakashi chuckled, "He looks like you when he pouts."

"I do not pout!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

"Fine than! Since I'm so pouty I guess you'll have to sleep on the couch tonight!" Iruka retorted.

Kakashi gave the dolphin a wolfish grin and reached across to tweak the brunet's nose, "Aw I'm just kidding Ru."

Iruka harrumphed slightly while he gathered their dishes, "Can you get Naruto ready for bed? I'll make him his bottle."

"Of course." Kakashi scooped Naruto up and put him on his hip. Naruto gazed up at his father, the rattle still dangling precariously in his mouth, while Kakashi walked them into his small nursery. Before they had Naruto it had been used as a storage closet. The room was pretty bare- it only had a small second hand crib, a small chest of drawers, and a changing table- but hopefully they would be able to make it nicer over time. Kakashi had some savings from his time as a jounin and Iruka had some of his parent's inheritance that they could use for more furniture and toys.

"Now pup, let's get you ready for bed quickly so Papa doesn't make me sleep on the couch!" Kakashi chuckled as he dug through Naruto's pajama drawer. In record time, Kakashi had the baby changed and dressed in a light orange onesie. Despite it being late, the baby was still full of energy as he rolled around on the changing table.

"Here, I have his bottle," Iruka said as he entered the nursery.

"He's still quite energetic for it being so late," Kakashi observed as Iruka coaxed the bottle into the baby's mouth.

"Hopefully the bottle will settle him," Iruka replied. He rocked the baby back and forth until his eyes began to close.

Once Naruto was asleep he gently laid him in his crib and turned on the small mobile on the side of the crib.

Iruka yawned while they left the nursery. Kakashi closed the door softly behind them.

"Am I banished to the couch?" Kakashi asked in mock horror.

Iruka smiled softly and shook his head, "Of course not silly. I'm not _that_ petty."

"You sure about that?"

" _Kakashi!_ "

"Maaa sorry Ruka! You're just so easy to tease!" Kakashi chuckled.

After securing that everything in the house was in place, the two ninja slipped into their small bed. Iruka rested his head over Kakashi's chest while Kakashi played with his hair.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Iruka asked, his voice was small and unsure, "I mean, do we even know _how_ to be parents? What if we screw it up and Naruto gets sent back to that awful orphanage?"

Kakashi slipped his hands from Iruka's hair and cupped his cheeks softly, "Ruka we're supposed to make mistakes, that's what parents do. We just have to do our very best and support him all the way."

Iruka nodded his head slightly.

"I know sensei would be so happy and proud of what we have done so far. Don't doubt yourself Ru. We might be a bit of an unconventional family, but we are doing our very best and that's all that matters."

Iruka smiled at his boyfriend, "I love you."

"Love you too."

Before Iruka could even register what was happened, he was suddenly pinned down to the bed underneath the jounin.

"K-Kashi!? What are you doing?!"

"Want to show me _how much_ you love me?" Kakashi grinned, kissing the soft tan neck beneath him.

"Pervert!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you so much for the reviews Babya and yaoilover1013 and thank you for the follows, and favorites! Sorry it took so long to update. I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for it._

 _Warning: There is strong language at the end of this chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

Chapter 5

"Are you sure you will be ok?" Iruka asked. He was worried about leaving his boys while he was at the Academy.

" _Yes_ Iruka," Kakashi replied, lightly pushing the chunin to the door, "I took care of myself for _years_ , I can handle one little baby."

"Alright." Iruka still looked uncertain but he trusted the older man, "if anything goes wrong come get me!"

Kakashi sighed and cast his boyfriend a look.

"Ok ok I'm sorry," Iruka said, "I'm just worried about you both!"

"Iruka," Kakashi cupped the brunet's cheeks, "We will be _fine_."

Iruka chewed his lip thoughtfully before nodding. Kakashi was right, he had nothing to worry about.

"Ok, I'll see you later," Iruka reached up and gave the copy nin a quick peck on the lips.

"Love you!" he called over his shoulder

"Love you too."

The door quietly clicked shut. Kakashi rubbed his eyes and sauntered back into the apartment. Hopefully he could get a bit more sleep before Naruto woke up.

Kakashi collapsed back in bed and was just about to fall asleep when he heard Naruto crying from the other room.

 _Well there goes my late morning,_ Kakashi groaned as he climbed out of his warm bed.

The copy nin ambled into the nursery and picked up the screaming baby. Naruto's cries quieted down once he had settled into his father's arms.

After a quick diaper change and a new outfit, Naruto was back to his happy giggling self. Kakashi balanced the baby on his hip while he walked to the kitchen to prepare a bottle.

"Your Papa doesn't think I can handle you by myself," Kakashi said to the baby as he sat him down on the counter while he prepared his bottle, "We'll just have to prove him wrong!"

Kakashi performed a small katon jutsu to warm the bottle up. After checking it on his wrist he turned back to the baby.

Kakashi scooped the baby up and lightly pulled Naruto's fist out of his mouth to replace it with the bottle. Naruto quietly drank the milk, his blue eyes gazing up curiously at his adoptive father. One of his hands clutched tightly to the scarecrows shirt.

Naruto was finished with his bottle quickly. While Kakashi shifted the baby onto his shoulder to burp him he couldn't help but chuckle at how his life had turned out. If only his enemies could see him now, covered in baby spittle and worn out. Kakashi had a feeling Obito was probably laughing at him.

Nonetheless, Kakashi knew he had made the right decision. Minato-sensei and Kushina had helped raise him after his father died. They had taken him in and dealt with his arrogant little genius attitude and gave him love and support. Kakashi knew he wanted to raise their son to be the man Minato had been.

Once Naruto had let out a satisfying burp, Kakashi sat the baby in his high-chair so he could make a cup of coffee and scrounge something up for breakfast.

After a strong cup of black coffee and a stale piece of toast, Kakashi was ready to start the day. Naruto clearly was too, the energetic baby was slapping his hands against his high-chair's tray and babbling non-stop.

The weather was nice outside, the sun was shining and the last of the snow had melted. Kakashi reckoned it would be a nice enough day to bring Naruto to the memorial stone. After they visited the stone, they could check up on Iruka at the Academy.

After locating Naruto's jacket- it was still chilly out- Kakashi scooped the baby out of his chair and grabbed the small brown backpack they used as a diaper bag sitting by the door.

"Let's go pup!" Kakashi chuckled, after he shrugged on his jounin vest and the backpack. Naruto giggled in response and latched on tightly to the scarecrows vest.

Kakashi locked the door and reset all the traps. While he could just transport to the stone, he decided to take the rooftops since Naruto enjoyed the ride.

The baby shrieked and giggled from his position in his father's arms as they jumped from roof to roof. The cold air was refreshing and it helped wake Kakashi up. Kakashi also preferred taking the rooftops because he didn't have to deal with anyone or their persistent questions. He was weary that someone would recognize Naruto as the Kyuubi baby. While he knew he was capable of defending Naruto from anyone in the village, Kakashi didn't want to stir up trouble.

Kakashi leapt down after they had gone as far as the roof tops could take them. Naruto seemed to quiet in his arms as they approached the memorial, almost as if he knew where they were.

Kakashi bowed his head for a few moments and ran through his usual prayers. It seemed like the list of deaths was never-ending. He stepped forward and shifted Naruto to one arm so he could place his hand on the stone's smooth surface.

"Obito, Rin, Sensei…" Kakashi murmured, "It's been a while huh?"

Naruto whined softly in his arms, tugging at Kakashi's vest.

"I brought you guys a special guest." Kakashi bounced the baby on his hip, "This is Naruto. Me and Iruka took him in about a month ago… yes Obito I know how to look after a baby… no Rin I'm not making Iruka do all the work… I hope me and Ruka will make you proud Kushina-san and Minato-sensei."

Kakashi glanced down at the baby who was reaching out to touch the stone as well. Kakashi bent forward so the baby could brush his hand along the cool surface.

The silver man ran his thumb over two names further down, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Umino, I'm sorry Iruka couldn't come visit with us today. He misses you both so much," Kakashi continued, "Thank you for giving me your son and letting me love him, I don't know what I would do without him." Kakashi was silent for a few moments in respect.

Despite his name not being there, Kakashi still chose to speak to him at the memorial, "Father? I know I haven't spoken to you in a really long time. Are you watching over me?" He looked up at the sky, "I'm a man now, and I have precious things to protect," Kakashi paused as his breath hitched, "I don't think I will ever truly understand why you did it, but I think I am starting to forgive you."

"Gwahh.." Naruto squeaked, resting his head on Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut to flush out any tears that had gathered. He hadn't meant to get so emotional, but the pain of losing his comrades and former sensei was still very recent.

Kakashi spoke for a few more minutes, updating everyone on his life. When he was finished, Kakashi straightened up and Naruto returned his hand to grab onto Kakashi's vest. Casting one last look at the stone, Kakashi turned and headed away, his nose pressed into Naruto's soft blonde hair.

Once out of the site Kakashi smiled at the baby, "How about we check up on Papa and the little hellions?"

Naruto squealed at Kakashi's playful tone, reaching up to tug on a strand of Kakashi's wild hair. Kakashi chuckled and let the baby pull his hair as he walked back to the town.

…

"Can anyone tell me about the founding of Konoha?" Iruka asked, turning from the black-board. He was met with twenty four blank stares.

Luckily the lunch bell rang, signaling the end of Iruka's history lesson. The hoard of five and six year old's hastily stuffed their notebooks back in their bags and ran out of the classroom.

Iruka sighed and erased the board. He would have to go over this material tomorrow. Placing the eraser down, Iruka went to his desk to pull out his hastily made lunch. He slept past his alarm so he only had time to grab an apple and some left over rice from dinner the night before.

The brunet reclined back in his desk chair and munched on his apple while he graded some tests from earlier in the week. He became so engrossed in marking that he almost jumped at a knock on the window.

"Kakashi!"

The older man grinned, waving cheekily at the chunnin sensei while the other hand cradled Naruto. Iruka scrambled to open the window, stepping back to let the jounin jump in.

"What are you doing here?" Iruka asked, leaning a hip against his desk.

"Maa, cant a man come visit his lover at work?" Kakashi grinned, sneaking forward to try and steal a kiss.

"No Kakashi!" Iruka placed a hand in front of Kakashi's face, pushing him back. "We can't! I could get into trouble! What if one of the kids were to come in?"

"We can be careful?" Kakashi pushed the hand away.

"No!"

Naruto let out a whine as he reached out his chubby arms for Iruka. Iruka smiled at the baby and gladly took him from his boyfriend. He pressed the baby close to his chest and breathed in his scent of baby powder and shampoo.

"I think he missed you. He was looking for you this morning," Kakashi said, resting a hand on Iruka's waist. Thankfully, Iruka didn't brush him off. He was too busy coddling the giggling baby.

"What did you guys do today?" Iruka asked, looking up from the squealing blonde.

"Well the pup woke up pretty soon after you left so we had an early breakfast," Kakashi began, "The weather was nice this morning so I took Naruto to the memorial."

Iruka placed his hand over Kakashi's that was resting on his waist and rubbed it softly, "How did it go?"

Kakashi curved his eyes in a smile, "Naruto was very well behaved. I talked to sensei and my old teammates for a bit and I said hello to your parents."

Kakashi was surprised when Iruka placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. The brunet was touched that his boyfriend had spoken to his parents.

"I also talked to Father…"

Iruka squeezed Kakashi's hand again. He knew it had been a long time since Kakashi had spoken to his father. Kakashi had told him the full story of his father and his death. Even though Kakashi tried to hide it, Sakumo's death continued to be very hard on him.

Iruka gave his hand another squeeze before pulling out of Kakashi's light grasp, "I'm glad you brought Naruto."

"Me too."

Iruka's stomach growled loudly. The brunet sheepishly chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry. You guys interrupted my lunch."

"Maa sorry," Kakashi said. He glanced down at the table and saw the half eaten apple and the left-over rice, "That's all you have to eat?"

"Well I woke up late," Iruka explained, taking a bite out of the apple, "I didn't have time to grab much."

"You could have told me! Me and the pup could have brought you a lunch!"

"Don't worry about it Kashi, I'll be fine for _one day_ without a proper lunch," Iruka chuckled.

The bell rang signaling lunch break was over. Iruka jumped up and began pushing Kakashi towards the window.

"You guys need to leave before my students get here," Iruka exclaimed. He gave Naruto one last kiss and pried his shirt out of the baby's fist.

As soon as Iruka had handed over the baby, Naruto began to wail. He reached out for Iruka, obviously upset at the sudden change of hands.

"Shh Naru-chan," Kakashi tried to calm the baby down, "don't you want Daddy to hold you so Papa can go back to work?"

Naruto ignored his father and continued to cry. Iruka also looked like he was about to cry too, "Kakashi my class is heading back! What do we do?"

"I'll transport away and try to get him to calm down," Kakashi said, "He's just unhappy at being jostled. I'll try to put him down for a nap."

"Ok. I'm sorry!" Despite his reservation, Iruka pulled down Kakashi's mask and kissed him on the lips quickly. "I'll see you when I get home!"

Kakashi tried to give the chunnin a quick smile, but with the constant wailing it was a bit strained. He flashed through the hand signs and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Seconds later Iruka's students burst through the door.

"Sensei! I heard a baby crying!" Keiko-chan exclaimed, looking around the classroom. A few of her classmates nodded in agreement.

"Eheh, maybe you guys were hearing things," Iruka chuckled, rubbing his scar nervously. His students were still casting him suspicious glances. _Damn, they're pretty perceptive for five and six year-olds_ , Iruka thought to himself.

"How about we go outside and do some weapon practice?" Iruka exclaimed, hoping to distract them.

Instantly any suspicious thoughts were gone as the children all began shrieking in glee.

While he followed his students out to the training grounds Iruka felt guilty for Kakashi. Hopefully Naruto would get over his fit soon.

…

Naruto would not stop wailing. Kakashi had rocked him, changed his diaper, attempted to feed him, and even tried to sing to him but nothing would do the trick. Kakashi decided to use his last resort. Surely Pakkun would know what to do?

"Brat this better be important, I was taking a nap," Pakkun growled, appearing in a puff of smoke. The pug looked up at his master who was trying to juggle a screaming baby. What had he gotten himself into this time?

"Pakkun, what do I do!" Kakashi said, trying to hush the baby. Naruto's cries were relentless against his father's shoulder.

"How should I know brat? Your pup, your problem," Pakkun growled, leaning down to cover his ears with his paws.

Naruto turned to look at the new voice. Instantly his eyes widened at the pug and his cries began to stop. The baby reached out to touch the pug, the last of his snot and tears still running down his face.

"Oh no. No no no," Pakkun snarled, "I was _not_ summoned to be some pet." Naruto whined and continued to reach for the dog, "I am a ninken! Not some domesticated pet!"

Kakashi grinned and leaned down to let Naruto grab onto Pakkun's scruff. The baby cooed at the fuming pug, grabbing on tighter when Pakkun tried to pull away.

It looked like Kakashi had found a solution after all.

…

Kakashi awoke with a start to something warm and wet was pressing against his face. The copy-nin sat up quickly, hand already reaching for a weapon. Instead he was greeted by Bull wagging his stubby tail excitedly.

"Wha-?" Kakashi mumbled, sitting up fully as Bull tugged him up.

Looking past the hulk of excited dog, Kakashi saw what had everyone so excited. Naruto was crawling unsteadily after Guruko and Bisuke who were encouraging him along.

"Naruto! You're crawling!" Kakashi gasped, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. He remembered summoning the entire pack when he had gotten tired but he never imagined he would fall asleep on the floor. Taking care of a baby was _exhausting._ Regardless, Kakashi was amazed that Naruto was already so mobile. It was still quite early for the pup to be moving so soon.

"Hmph," Pakkun said, "While you were taking a nap, me and the pack taught him that."

Naruto turned his head when he heard the voices behind him. Seeing his father was awake, the blonde let out a squeal and turned to crawl towards the older man. Kakashi grinned and held his hands out, scooping the baby up and blowing a raspberry on the baby's cheek.

"Good job pup!" Kakashi chuckled.

"Oy where's our praise?" Pakkun sniffed, "I think we deserve a reward."

Kakashi grinned at his ninken and patted the pug on the head, "Good work everyone."

"No problem boss! Your puppy is very well behaved!" Guruko barked, licking Naruto's cheek.

"Hmph, you shoulda seen the brat earlier today," Pakkun growled, shivering from the memories of the baby's screeching.

"How long was I asleep?" Kakashi asked, stretching out his aching back. Sleeping on the floor was not a good idea.

"Probably an hour or so," Pakkun replied.

"Wow. I must have been more tired than I thought."

Kakashi watched Naruto crawl around. The baby had no fear at all. Every time he stumbled he would push himself back up and continue.

Kakashi heard the scrape of the lock turning at the door. Iruka was home.

"I'm home!" Iruka called from the entrance, sliding out of his shoes and flak jacket.

"We're in here!" Kakashi replied. Guruko barked excitedly.

"Hi Kakashi's mate!" Guruko yipped, running up to the chunnin excitedly.

"Hello Guruko," Iruka chuckled, reaching down to scratch the ninken's head. Noticing the rest of the pack Iruka smiled at them, "Hi everyone!"

"Baahh?" Naruto squealed, turning to his father. The baby was sitting next to Bull, his fists were pulling on the ninken's fur but Bull didn't seem to mind.

Iruka began to walk over to the baby but stopped when he saw Naruto turn towards him and crawl. The brunet gasped. His baby was crawling! Kakashi and the ninken grinned at Iruka's reaction. The brunet had scooped up Naruto and was planting kisses all over his face.

"Did this happen today?" Iruka asked, sitting down next to Kakashi with Naruto in his arms.

"Yep! The pack taught him that," Kakashi replied. The ninken all barked in agreement.

"Aw I'm so proud of you Naru-chan!" Iruka said, cuddling the baby close to him. Naruto snuggled into his Papa's warmth, all of today's excitement had worn him out.

"Looks like someone needs a nap," Kakashi chuckled.

"Well if our work here is done, I think we'll be heading off," Pakkun said, watching as Iruka shifted the baby to let him rest against his shoulder.

"Thank you for your help," Kakashi said, giving the pack a nod.

"Bye Iruka! Bye Naruto!" Guruko said, tail wagging excitedly. The other ninken barked in farewell before they poofed away.

Once the ninken were gone, Kakashi stood up. He held out a hand to the brunet to help him up. Iruka shifted the Naruto in his arms.

"I'm going to set him down in his crib okay?" Iruka said, heading towards the nursery. After the brunet had carefully changed the baby out of his day clothes and placed him in his crib, he headed back out into the living room.

"How were the little hellions at the Academy today?" Kakashi asked, pulling the younger man into his arms.

"They were fine," Iruka replied, "we did weapon practice after you left. Only two of them managed to get injured so I'd say it was a success."

Kakashi chuckled, placing a kiss on top of Iruka's head. The brunet snuggled into Kakashi's embrace. With Naruto, it was sometimes hard to find time to be a couple.

"Naruto's down for a few hours…" Kakashi purred into Iruka's ear. He let his hands slip further down the brunet's back.

The chunnin flushed bright red, sputtering at Kakashi's suggestion, "It's the middle of the day!"

"So? When has that ever stopped us?" Kakashi grinned.

Iruka squeaked when Kakashi hauled him over his shoulder, "put me down you bastard!"

"Maa, how about no?" Kakashi patted the brunet's bottom, carrying him to their bedroom.

…

"Where is he?" The man hissed, pointing his finger in the former orphanage matron's face.

"I'm telling you, I don't know!" She balked, "I gave him to one of your lot to dispose of!"

The man growled in annoyance, grabbing the women's shoulders and turning her to face him. He needed to know where that Kyuubi brat was _now_. He was done playing games, he wanted the brat dead.

"I have a whole group of people who would be willing to help me make you talk!" He hissed.

The women whimpered at the sight of the kunai in his hands. She didn't want to mess with any ninja. This was all that stupid Kyuubi brat's fault. She was forced to care for the monster because no one else would look after him. It was terrible. People constantly ransacked the orphanage looking for the brat. She had tried neglecting the baby and letting him starve, but she knew she would be punished for killing him.  
The only solution was to make someone else kill the brat. She had given the Kyuubi to someone who had told her he would dispose of him. Little did she know that the fool would chicken out and ditch the kid in an alley. The Sandiame eventually found out and fired her from her job.

"I gave him to someone to dispose of but the punk chickened out and left him in an alley. Sandiame-sama found out and fired me. All I know is that someone must have found him and adopted him! There is only one orphanage in Konoha and he is not there!" She wailed as the man pressed the kunai to her throat.

"Who the fuck would adopt that shit?" He snarled, "You better be telling the truth women!"

"I-I-I am!" She whimpered. That damn brat had cost her her job at the orphanage and now he was going to get her killed. A thin line of blood ran down her neck.

"Damn, I don't have time for this," the ninja hissed. He pulled away and was gone.

The women sank against the wall in relief. What had she gotten herself into?


End file.
